The modern architecture is being designed higher, larger, newer and stranger for the purpose of artistic performance and visual perception. Specifically, it is more and more popular to use decorative or functional ceilings on top of the building. With respect to superstructure of the ceiling, its lower supporting points are usually irregular and asymmetrical, however such structure brings a greater challenge during construction. In this case, if an integral lifting method was used during construction, the centroid of the lifting points will be greatly eccentric from the gravity center of the construction due to the difficulty of setting the proper lifting points thereon. Sometimes such integral lifting method cannot be used due to the gravity center of the construction being out of the extent surrounded by the lifting points, and a high-altitude piecemeal assemble method is mainly used, but with the following disadvantages:
(1) A massive high-altitude workload, a difficulty of safety protection and high safety risk;
(2) Unsteady construction quality due to bad high-altitude welding condition;
(3) Long working period on site due to the above disadvantages.